Secret Love
by DanteUesugi
Summary: Valentine's Day came and went. Along with it was Sasuke's feelings for Naruto. Sasuke confessed his feelings to Naruto just to rejected brutally for no apparant reason. Or so he thought. NaruxSasu,yaoi,AU,OOC,OC,rape but not described,and maybe a lemon.


Valentine's Day came and went. Along with it was Sasuke's feelings for Naruto. Sasuke confessed his feelings to Naruto just to rejected brutally for no apparant reason. Or so he thought. NaruxSasu,yaoi,AU,OOC,OC,rape but not described,and maybe a lemon.

This is actually for my other poeple waiting for my other stories to progress. I'm not on a writer's block but my betas are down. All except for one but I'm giving her a break for awhile. So needless to say this went beta'd by me, myself, and I.

Warnings:Yaoi (boyxboy) and mention of rape. Nothing to emo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, thinking about confessing his love for Naruto for the 5th time. It was all he could think about throughout school, especially since it was Valentine's Day. He had been holding in his feelings for his best friend for way to long. He planned the evening perfectly. First Naruto would drive them to his apartment to hang out for awhile. While they start studying, he'll confess his feelings and kiss him. With that, Naruto will strongly take hold of him and they will make love for hours stretching out until the morning. Sasuke developed a hard-on at just the mere thought of Naruto naked over him, pounding deep within him. The bells ringed, signaling Sasuke to escape his tortuous thoughts and find Naruto. He didnt have to look far, as Naruto waved at him from his red sports car.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto waved at him affectionately. Sasuke smiled brightly at him, blushing lightly. God, Naruto was perfect. His hair was an unkept blond with his eyes a stunning azure blue. His body, from head to toe, was sun-kissed in a natural tan and his body perfectly muscular. Not too bulky, just right. Sasuke, at first, was only attracted to his sex god-like appearances. But the more he actually knew him, the more he fell in love with him. To people who didn't know him easily thought he was stupid blond that was hot. But truly, he was smart, attractive, optimistic, and way to many other traits to name.

Sasuke got into the passenger side of the car as Naruto started it. Naruto drove an unusual path to get to his apartment. It took Sasuke a while to figure out that they was driving to his own apartment.

"Why aren't we going to your apartment, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused. Naruto glanced over at him but focused on the road once more. He stayed quiet, leaving the question unanswered. Sasuke looked for signs to see what Naruto was thinking, but failed in seeing anything out-of-the-ordinary. It was like he was trying to get rid of him. Fear clutched the Uchiha's heart as the thought passed through his mind. What if Naruto had a lover already? What if he was at Naruto's apartment jacking off while waiting for his lover to come home. A shiver ran through his spine at the thought. Naruto's mine and mine alone.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Again, his question was left unanswered. Naruto didn't even spare him a look as they pulled into the parking lot for Sasuke's apartment.

"I'm...just thinking about some things, that's all." Naruto said with a sigh as he parked his car. He slouched in the car and stared out of the windshield. Sasuke looked at him, concerned. Naruto barely had anything to worry about. Just like him, his life was perfect. His father was a successful business owner while his mother was also an successful photogapher. He was an only child so he didn't have to deal with bullshit child rivalry.

"Naruto you know what ever is on your mind, you can tell me. You can trust me, alright?" Sasuke tried to draw Naruto out of his daze but ultimately failed. Maybe his lover was abusive, he thought painfully but the thought was easily casted aside. He went shirtless all the time and always went to the gym showers. He even boasted about his body the day before in the locker room.

Naruto shook his head and smiled weakly at him. "I don't have a lover. Even if I did, you know I wouldn't put up with mistreatment." His eyes widened with shock as he realized he voice his concern out loud. He recovered quickly, becoming unusually annoyed with the fact Naruto held a secret away from him. He rarely did it, and when he did Sasuke understood. Everybody needed to keep a secret or to themselves.

"I love you." He whispered lightly, wanting Naruto to forget his worries. It was quiet for awhile but Naruto responded.

"But I don't love you. Get out." The look in his eyes spoke volumes but was completely forced. He could tell but that still didn't help his heart from shattering when he saw the look in those azure eyes. Because of his pride, he exited the car briskly and practically ran to his apartment door. His tears flowed freely when he was secure in his apartment. He sat on his couch in a fetal position with his arms over his head.

He never felt so weak and small in his life. Although Naruto could have easily rejected him more painfully, it didn't help the overflow of feelings. All of his emotions were in a blender making him feel like he could vomit. Mainly, he felt hurt and confused. The reason to the hurt was obvious, he just told the man of his dreams he loved him, but got shot down. The confusion was for multiple reasons. The first one was because Naruto never said something like that to him before. Sasuke's body racked with sobs when he thought of what Naruto said to him.

_"But I don't love you. Get out."_ He tried multiple times to calm himself down, but it never work, not when he said those heartbreaking words to him. He survived through the worse. His family was murder by his uncle when he was younger, the only survivors being him and his brother. He never thought about cutting himself to relieve the 'pain', fuck, not even suicide. He never thought about things like that because he believed in fate. It was fate that kept him and Itachi alive during something so horrific. His body began to feel sluggish, his tears slowing with it. He was tired from the thought and his cry baby bout. He'll take a nap, and then when he wakes up, then his feelings for Naruto will fade a little, if not most of it. There was no use remembering something the can be easily forgotten.

* * *

Sasuke woke up at 9:15, straining to keep his thoughts off of Naruto. Instead, his mind wondered to his older brother, Itachi. They haven't spoken in a while, but the last time they did they weren't on good terms. Itachi had a sick obsession with criticizing almost everything he did, no matter what. Even so, he went to his older brother on advise on what to do with his feelings towards..._him._ Itachi practically laughed in his face, saying he didn't deserve _him._ Although Sasuke was a little discouraged, he was still determined. He sighed. He shoud have given up._ He_ obviously wasn't interested in him.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

He picked up his house.

"Hello?"

"...." The line was quiet except for the soft breathing on the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sasuke asked again, more irritated. Who in the hell had the balls to call an Uchiha and not say anything? The person hung up, leaving Sasuke now fully pissed. 'I'll find you and make you die a slow, painful death', Sasuke promised privately as he put the phone down. He left for his bedroom. He walked through his bedroom door, having a bad feeling. Stupidly, in the next second, he was knocked out.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, opening his eyes to blurry-ness. He blinked fastly, clearing his vision. His surroundings were unfamiliar, everything being white. Such a bright colour made his eyes hurt painfully and his headache grow uncomfortably. He looked down at himself to see he was tied with, not rope, but duct tape. His mouth was free of it but he had a sick feeling the room was sound proof. He groaned out again as he struggled to move.

His whole body ached with unbearable pain.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked to no-one but himself. His already translucent skin flushed when he realized what happened. He, an Uchiha, got kidnapped in his own home. He was embrassed to even think about it.

"So you're finally awake, Sasuke Uchiha?" At hearing a voice, he looked around the room fruitlessly,seeing no-one. The voice sounded soft but yet strong, feminine. The voice chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you, yet. All you have to do is comply with our demands and you will be sent home in one piece."

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke's voice sounded raspy, as if not used for years. He ignored the underlying threat, concentrating more on what enemies he had to go this far. Although he still was a high school student, he was vice-president of Taka Inc. Meaning he had many enemies. A woman walked in, pressumebly 'the voice'. She had a stunning colour of red hair, contrasting beautifully with her head to toes black clothing. She walked towards him, holding a syringe.

"This is a little truth serum. Just relax, it'll do more good then harm." With lightning speed that barely registered to Sasuke, she injected the fluid into his pale neck. He gasped with shock, slowly beginning to feel the effects of the serum. The woman looked at her black wrist watch, timing him. After a while, she concentrated solely on him.

"So tell me, where is Naruto Uzamaki hiding?" She asked with a soft voice, full of patience.

"That fucker better be hiding from my foot that will soon be up his ass. You know I confessed my feelings for him and he turned the cold shoulder? If I wasn't an Uchiha, I would've been crying my heart out to him. Instead, I went home and cried myself asleep alone. The idiot has nerve to make an Uchiha, an UCHIHA, cry over someone as worthless as him. Well guess what? I don't need his or his wonderfully well endowed cock up my ass. I so badly wanted him to fu-"He ranting was cut short with a sharp slap across his face. He looked at the red-headed woman, shocked.

"I don't want to know about you love life, Uchiha. Tell me were Naruto Uzamaki, now!" Her patience ran short, her temper fiery as her hair. Thinking about Naruto made tears brim in his eyes, but now they flowed freely after she slapped him out of his semi pep-talk.

"W-why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, thinking easily he was at home.

As if reading his mind she responded. "He isn't in his apartment, and hasn't been for some time. He hasn't kept in contact with anyone, except you." She emphasized the last part, looking at him pointedly.

"If he is't at his place then I don't know where else he could be." He said quietly, trying to imagine having Naruto make love to him excatcly the way he wanted. The fiery red-head was about to say something until she realized Sasuke was developing a hard-on.

"We'll play your way." She whispered something aloud. In the next couple of seconds, the door opened, revealing two muscular men. The stood on each side of the fiery red-head, looking excactly like twins. The taller one had black hair with grey and the shorter one looked the same. They both wore black clothes.

"What's with all the black clothes? Can't you wash clothes properly?"Sasuke asked, truly wondering. The woman frowned while the two men snickered.

"Have him." She said with a sigh exiting the room. Both of them smiled creepily at him, each mirroring each others movements. They started to undo their belts around their waists and take off their pants.

Sasuke's brain savored the picture of Naruto doing the same movements. No matter what he did, he head was stuck on Naruto. He groaned, moving to make some friction against his aching cock.

"Looks like our guest needs help. Shall we help him, nii-san?" The younger of the two asked, feigning innocence.

The other smirked. "Of course. After all, the host always has to entertain the guest." Sasuke felt a pit in his stomach, letting their words sink in. The were going to rape him. 'Naruto, please help me.' Was the only thought that passed reacurringly in his head when they cut him out of the chair. Naruto, please.


End file.
